Bratz: Bratz meet the Spice Girls
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: The Bratz are on the road again. The boys are with them too. But this time, the Spice Girls are on as well. Will the Bratz meet them? Read to find out. Hope you like.
1. The Open Road

**Bratz: Bratz meet the Spice Girls**

Chapter 1: The Open Road

"I am so glad to be going back on the road." Cloe said putting her stuff into the tour bus. It was early Saturday morning. The Bratz were going on tour again. But, this time was different. The best british pop group, the Spice Girls, were going on the road as well. But they weren't going on until two weeks after the Bratz left. "What," Sasha joked. "No phobias this time." "Shut up." Cloe said playfully hitting Sasha in the arm. "Hey guys," Yasmin said. "I am so excited, I mean on the road with the Spice Girls, it's amazing." The Bratz had started listening to the Spice Girls when they were five years old. Ever since then, they were hooked to them. "I know," Jade said. "I can't wait." "We're ready people." Sasha said. The girls had a quick girlfriend huddle and then they stood on the sidewalk beside the bus. "Alright girls," Byron Powell, their good friend from London, said. "The Spice Girls will be on exactly two weeks from today, so you will probably get to meet them soon." The Bratz squealed with excitement. "I wish the boys would hurry up." Sasha said. "Chill sista," Jade said. "We can't even meet the Spice Girls until after they get on tour." "I'm not stressin' about that," Sasha said. "I'm just ready to go." The boys walked around the street corner with all of their things. "Finally," Cloe said. "We thought you guys got lost." "Whatever." Cameron said. Cameron and Jade were dating now. So were Yasmin and Eitan's friend, Eddie. Sasha was dating the new boy from school, Kenny, and Cloe was dating the other new boy, Timmy. "Board your bus girls and boys," Eitan said. "I'll meet you at the first stop." The Bratz and the boys got on the bus. They waved bye to their parents and hit the road.

"Okay okay," Yasmin said. "Here's another quiz." The girls and the boys were on the bus, heading for Salt Lake City, Utah. "No more quizzes." Jade said still laughing at the last one she took. "Sash," Yasmin said. "Wanna do a quiz?" Yasmin had the Teen Scene magazine in her hand. "Yeah." Sasha said. She walked over to where Yasmin and Jade were sitting. She sat down and did the quiz with Yasmin. "That was wierd." she said laughing. "I know." Yasmin said. "Let's listen to my CD now." Jade said. "Okay." Cloe said taking the CD from Jade. Jade had just released another CD entitled, _Rock It Out_. "Did you write these songs?" Kenny asked. "Yeah," Jade said. "And I played the guitar for track eight." "For real?" Timmy asked. "Yep." Jade answered. Cloe put the CD in and turned it up. The first song was, _Keep It Real_. "I love this song." Cameron and Eddie said together. The girls listened to the CD. Before long, they were in Salt Lake City.

Looks like the Bratz and boys are having fun already. How will they do in Salt Lake City? Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you like this one. Read and Review.


	2. Rockin' In Salt Lake City

Chapter 2: Rockin' In Salt Lake City

_"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends." _Sasha sang. The Bratz were in their hotel room now. Cloe was sending an e-mail to her parents, Yasmin was chatting with Dana on her cell phone, Jade was designing a new dress, and Sasha was listening to her CD player. "I can't wait until the Spice Girls come." Jade said. "Neither can I," Cloe said. "Mel B has to sign my autograph book, she's my favorite." "Her and Emma and Geri." Jade agreed. "Gotta go Sugar Shoes," Yasmin said. "Later." She snapped her phone shut and went over to Jade. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Finishing this dress." Jade answered. "It's lookin' great." Yasmin said. "Yasmin," Cloe said. "Who's your favorite Spice Girl?" "I love all of them." Yasmin said. "You don't have a favorite?" Jade asked. "Nope." Yasmin said. Sasha took off her headphones and joined the conversation. "I'm can't wait to meet the Spice Girls, especially Mel C." "I know right." Jade said adding rhinestones to her dress. There was a knock at the door so Cloe got up and opened it. She saw the boys standing there. "Come on in." she said. The boys came in at sat down. "We would as you guys who your favorite Spice Girl is, but you wouldn't understand." Sasha said. "Ha ha, very funny." Timmy said. "You guys are really gonna meet the Spice Girls," Cameron said. "I can't believe it, you guys have been worshiping them since you were five." "Yeah," Sasha said. "And we almost cried when Geri left and when they all split up." "I did cry, remember." Cloe said. "Oh yeah." Yasmin said. "You guys cried?" Eddie asked. "Yep," Jade answered. "We loved them." "We see." Kenny said. Sasha turned on the TV and saw the Spice Girls. "Look." she said. Everyone looked at the TV screen. The Spice Girls were being interviewed by the people on the Today show. It went off an hour later and the girls and boys went to the mall.

"That was a fun shopping spree." Jade said after they came back. "I'm tellin' ya." Sasha said. The Bratz and the boys were back in their hotel rooms. "I can't believe that Yasmin has really moved on." Cloe said. "Me neither," Sasha said. "We didn't think you could stay away from Eitan for this long." "Well now you know," Yasmin said. "I totally can." "Speaking of Eitan," Cloe said. "Him, Koby, and Dylan are coming tomorrow." "You just ruined my happiness by saying that." Yasmin said. "Don't be a stick in the mud." Cloe said. "What?" Yasmin asked. Sasha and Jade were laughing. "My mother says it." Cloe said. "Don't do that Cloe." Jade said. Cloe's cell rang. She looked on the screen and say her number. "It's my mom." she said. She answered it and talked to her mother. "We're gonna meet the Spice Girls, we are so happy." Sasha sang. "Shush," Yasmin said. "We better get some rest, the concert is tomorrow morning at nine-thirty and we have to be back on the road and on the way to Texas tomorrow. "Yeah," Sasha said. "Night." Sasha and Cloe went into their room and went to sleep. After a while, Jade and Yasmin went into their room and went to sleep.

"Let's rock it." Sasha said. It was the next morning. The girls were at Concert Hall. They went out on stage a did a totally fabulous concert. After that, they got on the bus and headed for Texas.

The Salt Lake City crowds seemed to love the Bratz. Will the Texas crowd be as cool and when will the girls finally meet the Spice Girls? Chapter 3 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like this.


	3. Texas

Chapter 3: Texas

"Bye mother." Cloe said on the bus. She snapped her phone shut and threw it on the table. "What's wrong Angel?" Sasha asked. "My mother," Cloe said. "I think that's where I get the dramatic spells from." "Why Cloe?" Dylan asked. Dylan, Eitan, and Koby were with them now. "Because," Cloe said. "I know I'm her only child but gosh, she's so worried, I'm tryin' to tell her that you guys will keep me safe but she won't listen." "Calm down Angel," Yasmin said snuggling up to Eddie. "That only means she loves you." "Yeah," Jade said from behind the wheel. "That's all it means." "But guys-" Cloe said. "Shut it," Sasha said giving her friend a hug. "We told you what it meant." "Thank you Sasha." Cloe said. "Anyone mind if I put in the Spice Girls CD I made?" Jade asked. "No," Eddie answered. "Go ahead." Jade put the CD in the slot. The first song was Wanna Be. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said. "I love this song." "So do I." Sasha said. Sasha and Yasmin got up and started dancing. Cloe got up and joined them. Jade gave Cameron the wheel and joined her friends. _"If you want my future, forget my past." _Sasha sang. _"If you wanna get with me, better make it fast." _Jade sang. _"Now don't go wastin', my precious time." _Yasmin sang. _"Get your act together, we could be just fine." _Cloe sang. The Bratz sang every song. Before long, they had crossed the border to Texas. They were soon in Houston and settled in their hotel room.

"Okay," Sasha said. "That was Byron." She had just gotten off the phone with Byron. Yasmin and Cloe were playing a game on Yasmin's laptop, and Jade was sketching a new design in her sketch pad. "What did he say?" Yasmin asked. "Well," Sasha began. "He said that the Spice Girls are on now and will be in New York City tomorrow which happens to be our next stop." The girls squealed with excitement. "That's rockin' hot!" Jade said. "Calm down chicas," Yasmin said. "We have to get through this show first." The girls groaned. There was a knock at the door. "It's probably the fellas." Sasha said walking over to the door. She opened the door and saw a girl standing there. "Can we help you?" Sasha asked. Cloe, Yasmin, and Jade were looking at her. "Yeah," the girl said. "Hide me." "Okay." Sasha said. The girl came in, went into Sasha and Jade's room, and hid in the closet. "What the heck is wrong with her?" Cloe asked. "Don't know." Sasha said closing the door. When she turned to walk away, there was another knock at the door. She opened the door and saw a man standing there. "Yes?" Cloe asked. Her, Jade, and Yasmin were standing behind Sasha. "Yeah," the man said. "Lookin' for a girl, about your height, wearing a pink t-shirt with a butterfly on it, blue jeans, and pink and white shoes." "What do you want with her?" Jade asked. "None of your business." the man said. "Okay." Sasha said. "We haven't seen her," Jade lied. "We'll keep you posted though." "Okay then," the man said looking all around. "Sorry to bother you ladies, good-bye." The man left and Sasha said, "What the freak did he want with that girl?" "Is he gone?" the girl asked. "Yeah," Jade answered. "Don't know Sash." "What did he want with you?" Cloe asked. "You guys gotta swear not to tell anyone." the girl said. "Swear." Yasmin said. "Okay," the girl began. "That's my father, a child abuser." "What!" Cloe exclaimed. "Yeah," the girl said. "I'm trying to get away from him." "You gotta tell the police." "He'll know it was me," the girl said. "And then I'm dead." "We won't let it happen." Cloe said. "Let's go down to the police station. "We can't." the girl said. But the Bratz were already pulling her out of the room. Before long, they were down in the lobby. "There you are!" the man shouted. He had spotted the girl. She got up to run but the Bratz stopped her. "We'll handle it." the Bratz said. "Move it girls." he said. What the girls didn't know was that Sasha had called the cops before they left the room. "We're not gonna move." Yasmin said. "Move girls." he said. He pushed Yasmin down onto the floor. "No you didn't." Sasha said. She punched the guy in the guts. He fell to the ground and the police came and arrested him. "That's good that he's arrested," the girl said. "But what will I do for shelter." "Hang with us." Sasha answered. "I couldn't possibly intrude on your lives," the girl said. "I'll just go to a shelter." "No," Sasha said. "Hang with us." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "It'll be great to have you, ummm." "Maggie." the girl said. "Well it's nice to meet you," Sasha said. "I'm Sasha, this is Yasmin, and this is Cloe, and this is Jade." "Thanks for letting me join you." Maggie said. The girls went back up to the room. They then went to sleep.

"Houston, how ya feelin' out there!" Sasha shouted into her microphone. It was the next morning and the girls were up and on stage, performing. The crowd cheered. The Bratz did their concert, got on the bus, went to the airport, and boarded their flight. They were headed for New York City, exactly where the Spice Girls were gonna be.


	4. New York City, Spice Girl Central

Chapter 4: New York City, Spice Girl central.

"We're gonna meet the Spice Girls." Sasha sang. "Shut up," Cloe said. "Need to practice my british accent." "Oh gosh Drama Mama," Sasha said. "We can talk in our regular accents." "I know." Yasmin said. "Cool it guys." Eddie said. "What are you doing Jade?" Cameron asked. "Sketching a new design. "she answered. Kenny and Sasha were going through CD's and Timmy and Cloe were sharing a milkshake. Yasmin and Eddie were cuddling while reading a book. Dylan, Eitan, and Koby were reading books too. Maggie was reading one of Yasmin's fashion magazines. "I love flying first class." Sasha said. The flight soon landed and the girls got off and boarded their bus.

"This is the best hotel ever." Sasha said. The girls were in their hotel room now. The boys were in there too. Their room was right across the hall. The Spice Girls were in the exact same hotel as them. "Let's go shopping." Yasmin suggested. The girls and boys left the hotel room and went shopping.

"Look at this top." Jade said. "That is so cute." Sasha said. The girls were in the mall now. The boys had went to the arcade. "Guys guys guys," Yasmin said. Maggie was right behind her. "I see them, Mel B, Mel C, Emma, Geri, and Victoria, coming in now." Sasha, Jade, and Cloe looked up and saw all five Spice Girls, Mel B, Mel C, Geri, Emma, and Victoria. "Oh my gosh." Cloe said. "Act cool everyone," Sasha said. "Let's get autographs." "Yeah." Jade said. Maggie, Yasmin, Jade, Cloe, and Sasha pulled out a notepad and a pen. They calmly walked over to the Spice Girls and Sasha said, "Excuse me, may we please have your autograph." The Spice Girls turned around and Mel B said, in a strong British accent, "Of course you can." The girls signed the notepads. "One more thing," Yasmin said. "Could you please do an interview for Bratz magazine, please?" "Of couse we could," Geri said in her British accent. "Anything for fans." "Thank you," Sasha said. "In two hours." "Deal." Victoria answered in her British accent. The girls waved bye and the Bratz left and went to the arcade.

"You got autographs from the Spice Girls." Cameron said. "Yeah." Jade answered. They were standing outside the arcade now. "I can't believe it." Dylan said. "Well," Sasha said. "You also will not believe that they are doing an interview with us for the mag." The boys gasped. Yasmin went over to Eddie and put her arms around him. "I can't believe it." Kenny said. "Neither can I dude." Timmy said. "This is crazy." Koby said. The girls and boys hurried back to the hotel.

"Act cool everyone." Yasmin said at the hotel. There was a knock at the door so she opened it. Standing there, in front of two bodyguards, were the Spice Girls. "Come on in." Yasmin said. Sasha was sitting on the floor with her laptop open and ready. Jade was sitting on the floor painting her nails and Cloe was taking turns typing with Sasha. Maggie was just watching. "Ready?" Sasha asked. "Yes we are." Mel C answered in her british accent. Sasha began to type:

_Bratz Mag: Hey Girls_

_Spice Girls: Hello_

_Bratz Mag: Now, one by one, tell us all of your names._

_Mel B: Mel B or Scary Spice_

_Victoria: Victoria or Posh Spice_

_Geri: Geri or Ginger Spice_

_Emma: Emma or Baby Spice_

_Mel C: Mel C or Sporty Spice_

_Bratz Mag: How are your lives different now than from back in the 90's?_

_Mel C: We all have children now and back than we didn't and we looked different. We've really grown up._

_Bratz Mag: Okay. What are you gonna do after the tour?_

_Victoria: We really don't know right now. We'll probably just hang out._

_Bratz Mag: Mel B, we heard about the big thing with Eddie Murphy. Anything you wanna say about him?_

_Mel B: Nothing at all._

_Bratz Mag: One by one, we want you to tell us one of your favorite songs by you, as the Spice Girls._

_Victoria: I'd have to say, Wanna Be_

_Mel B: Say You'll Be There_

_Mel C: Spice Up Your Life_

_Emma: 2 Become 1_

_Geri: Too Much_

_Bratz Mag: Do you have any advice for us or any young singers or undiscovered talents out there?_

_Emma, Geri, and Mel C: Follow your dreams. Belive in Yourself. Always be confident because dreams come true, sometimes._

_Bratz Mag: Thanks guys. You rocked this interview._

_All: You girls are very welcome. You all stay conifident and have a wonderful tour._

_Bratz Mag: Thank you so much. _

"And that's a wrap." Sasha said saving the document and closing her laptop. "Thanks," Yasmin said as they all got up. "We seriously didn't think you'd do this for us." "It's no problem," Emma said. "It's great to do an interview sometimes." They all gave the Bratz and Maggie hugs. "Bye bye." the Bratz said. "Bye girls." all the Spice Girls said. The walked back down to their hotel room and Yasmin closed the door. "That went great." Cloe said. "I'm tellin' ya." Sasha said. "You guys rocked." Maggie said. "Thanks," Sasha said. "I still can't believe the Spice Girls were in here." "I know." Cloe said. "We better get some sleep," Yasmin said. "We gotta get up and leave tomorrow because after the concert, it's time to head to Pennsylvania." "Night." all the girls said to eachother. The girls went to bed.

"Bratz and Spice Girls, we love you!" the crowd screamed. The Bratz and the Spice Girls went on stage and performed. After the concert, the Bratz boarded their bus and headed for Pennsylvania, PA.

They finally met the Spice Girls and the New York crowd was great. But, the Bratz don't know something about Maggie. What they don't know is that she despises Jade and wants Cameron to herself. Will she get him? Chapter 5 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like this one.


	5. How Could You

Chapter 5: How Could You and Show Time

"See you guys later." Sasha said. The girls had just gotten into their hotel room in Florida. Everybody was going shopping, everyone except Maggie and Cameron. "See ya," Cam said blowing Jade a kiss. "Have fun." The girls and boys waved bye and Cameron said, "So, what do you wanna do?" "I don't know," Maggie said looking at Cameron's eyes. "Let's watch television." "Okay." Cameron said turning on the TV. Him and Maggie watched TV.

"The next time we spend three hours shopping, I'm killing you guys." Jade said laughing. "It was fun," Sasha said. "Especially when Cloe fell." "Hey," Cloe said. "I hurt my knee." The girls and boys were back from shopping. "I know Cam missed me." Jade said. She opened the door and saw something that made her drop her bags. Cameron and Maggie were sitting on the couch, kissing. "Cameron!" Jade shouted. Cameron quickly turned around. "Oh my gosh," he said. "I can totally explain, see, well-" "Save it!" Jade shouted. She went into her and Sasha's room, crying. "You see what you do," Cloe said. "You see, and Maggie, we trusted you." "Out boys," Sasha said. "This is a girl thing, get out, especially you Cameron." The boys went out. "Let's go check on her," Yasmin said putting her bags down. "Except for you Maggie, we can't even look at you right now." Maggie put her head down, ashamed of what she had done. She didn't mean to hurt Jade. The girls went into the room. Jade was sitting on the bed with her face buried in her palms. She was crying really hard, hard enough for her face to turn red. "It's gonna be okay." Yasmin said putting her arms around Jade's shoulders. "I can't believe this is happening to me," Jade said crying on Yasmin's arm. "This is so suckish, I feel like I felt when Burdine fired me." "Well at least you still have friends who care." Sasha said. "And put it this way, you met the Spice Girls, and we've wanted to meet them for years." Cloe added. Jade had started to calm down now. "See," Yasmin said. "It's okay." "Group hug." Sasha said. The girls had a group hug. "I'm gonna kill her," Jade said. "I'm gonna kill her then him." "Breathe." Sasha said. "Not for real guys," Jade said. "Chill." "Don't do that." Cloe said. The girls came out of the room and Maggie said, "Look Jade, I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." "It's okay." Jade said even though she was still mad. Her and Maggie hugged. Cameron came in and said, "Jade, can we talk?" Jade nodded and her and Cameron went down to the lobby.

"I am so sorry," Cameron said. "I don't know what came over me, it just happened." "I know Cameron," Jade said. "But how could you do that to me?" Cameron got down on his knees and said, "Jade, I'm really really sorry, I love you, I'm sorry." "You just said you loved me." Jade said. Cameron got up and said, "Because it's true, I love you and I want you to be able to forgive me, please, I love you so much." "I love you to Cameron." Jade said. Cameron leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Jade deepened the kiss and then parted. "So, we're not apart?" Cameron asked. "No," Jade said. "We're not." Cameron and Jade went back to the Bratz room.

"Are you guys still together?" Yasmin asked Cameron and Jade. "Yep," Jade said. "I can't let him go." "Let's get some shut eyes." Sasha said. "Okay." Eddie said. The boys went back to their room and the girls went to sleep.

"What's Up Orlando!" Sasha shouted out to the crowd. The Bratz were on stage now. They performed and then headed for their last stop, back to California, in Los Angeles, with the Spice Girls.

The Florida crowd liked them. What will happen with them and the Spice Girls back in California then? Chapter 6 coming soon. Read and Review, hope you like.


	6. Last Stop

Chapter 6: Last Stop

_"Too much, of something, is bad enough, but something's coming over me to make me wonder." _Yasmin sang on the bus. The girls had landed in San Diego and were heading for Los Angeles. "This has beed a fun tour." Sasha said from behind the wheel. "I know," Jade said. "This has been fun." When the girls were talking, Cameron inturped by saying, "Look, that looks like the Spice Girls bus." Sasha pulled the bus over and the girls and boys got out. It was the Spice Girls bus. The girls were checking under the hood. "Ummm, hi." Sasha said. The Spice Girls looked up and Emma said, "Hi girls, thank goodness your here." "What's up?" Cloe asked. "Maybe we can help." Koby said. "Okay," Sporty Spice(Mel C) said. "The bus won't start, and we can't get anyone out here until morning, and we have a show tonight." "Could you maybe help us?" Mel B asked. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Sasha asked the Bratz. "I am so thinking what you're thinking." Jade said. "I am too." Cloe said. "If you guys are thinking that we should help the Spice Girls, then I am so thinking what you're thinking." "We just had a cosmic thought convergence." Sasha said. "Hop on the Bratz bus." Cloe said. "Thank you girls so much." Mel B said. The Spice Girls got back on the bus and Sasha started up the bus and started driving. "Thanks guys." Geri said. "No problem." Dylan said. Geri, Emma, and Yasmin were reading books. Sasha and Mel B were talking about music. Cloe, Jade, and Mel C were talking about fashion. Victoria and Maggie were playing checkers. The girls and boys rode and rode.

"We're here." Sasha said. She parked the bus and everyone got out. "We can't go in the front," Yasmin said. "We gotta go in the back." "Right." Cloe said. The girls ran around to the back entrance. "Where are those girls?" the show organizer asked Byron. Just when Byron was about to answer, the Bratz and Spice Girls shouted, "We're here." "You're late." Byron said. "Lecture us later," Sasha said heading toward the stage. "Right now, we got a show to do." "Go then." Byron said. The Bratz and Spice Girls went out onto the stage and put on a totally cool performance. After that, Cloe said, "So where to now?" "You girls go on home." Mel C said. "Yeah," Emma said. "Our limo is here to take us home." The Bratz looked confused. "We live here in Los Angeles," Mel B explained. "Did you girls think we still lived in London?" "Maybe." the Bratz answered. "Heavens no," Geri answered. "We're all here, together." "Well, then, bye." Sasha said. The Spice Girls gave all of the Bratz hugs. "You girls stay strong." Victoria said. The Bratz waved bye and got on the bus. Sasha got behind the wheel and drove off.

"The tour was so much fun." Cloe said. She was laying up on Timmy. "Yeah," Yasmin said laying on Eddie's shoulder. "It was fun." She gave Eddie a kiss. Eitan growled with jealousy. "Hey Eitan," Eddie said. "I really hope you didn't mind me dating Yasmin." "It's cool," Eitan lied. "Just don't hurt her, cause if you do, I'll hurt you." "I won't hurt her," Eddie said. "Promise." "Eitan," Sasha said. "Come here." Eitan went over to Sasha. "What?" he asked. "Are you jealous of Yasmin being with Eddie and not you?" "Maybe," Eitan said. "Okay, Yeah." "You're the one who called it off." Sasha said. "You're no help." Eitan said. He went over to where Dylan was and started talking to him. Jade and Cameron were making out. Eddie and Yasmin were reading books and Kenny and Sasha were talking about music. Koby was talking with Eitan and Dylan. The girls and boys rode and rode.

"Home sweet home." Sasha said parking the bus behind the record company. The girls were back in Stilesville. The limo was waiting for them. They all got in the limo and got dropped off one by one.

That night, Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade IMed eachother, reliving their whole tour. They were all really happy that they got what they wanted. They finally met the Spice Girls, after all of those years.

**THE**

**END**

Well that's the end, for now. I'll be back with more stories soon. Hope you like this one. Read and Review. NO FLAMES!!!!!


End file.
